


where the chained and drowned will teach you how to breathe

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Basically ZS established relationship but they're both just very fond of Law LOL, Established Relationship, Fluff, Law is arospec as always., M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, little bit introspection-y but mostly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: The Strawhats are always like this, Law blown into the All Blue on a whim and caught in rough hands with a gentle clasp.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	where the chained and drowned will teach you how to breathe

Law clamps teeth around the happiness bubbling out of his chest, fits his tongue under the feeling as it scrapes the roof of his mouth, bulbous and rough, grinds it until it pops and goes gushing from between his thin lips, dripping down his chin and the column of his throat. Sanji, head still pressed into the mattress, winds a lazy arm around Law's rigid side, delicate fingers pressing soft where the muscle goes tight and sculpts the planes of his back into something stone, something inhuman.

"You're allowed," he mutters, chasing the tail end of sleep and stumbling around it as it winds between his legs. Law presses his bloodied lips to a pillow as he hisses an irritated breath through his teeth, rolls his head and feels the way it dries, the way the case catches in his hair and musses it further. Zoro's got a leg slid beneath both of the cook's now, pressing a foot against Law's chilled calf and grumbling, scooting the both of them closer with his own hold on Sanji. He doesn't soothe the way Sanji does, the precise (even in his half-conscious state) grinding of fingers into all his tender spots  _ just so _ , rather settling like a weight against Law's skin, warm and constant. 

Zoro presses a kiss to the space right behind Sanji's ear, lets their earring jangle softly against his nose as his lips press slow and chaste to the tender, unmarked skin, the chiming punctuating the way he takes the hand Sanji's got working steady circles into Law's back into his own. Law resists the urge to roll away.

* * *

The Strawhats are always like this, Law blown into the All Blue on a whim and caught in rough hands with a gentle clasp. 

Zoro, all wolfish grin and twinkling eye, hand tensing over Wado's elegant sheath at the presence of another swordsman and then Sanji, a grin of his own and a quick swipe of his flint heel to his swordsman's ankles curbing his bloodlust. Law feigns no pretense of being able to beat him, snorting through his nose and cocking his head so the rope around Kikoku's hilt curls teasingly over his shoulder, blood orange cutting through the veil of dark gray hair. Sanji's fingers find the cord easily, a sort of giddy eagerness about him as he cuts into Law's space, most of his self-consciousness shed into the vibrant waters around him. 

"Has Torao-kun adopted the vagrant's lifestyle?" he hums around the cigarette, letting fine strands of hair slip through his fingers like liquid. 

"I could be taking after Roronoa-ya," Law deadpans, earning him a hearty laugh that stirs the embers sitting somewhere low in his belly. He hardly needs the flare of observation haki tickling along his skull to know to duck his head to avoid the incoming silverware from where Zoro stands, corner of his mouth creased in a good natured grin. 

In one of their absurd displays of teamwork, Sanji's lax grip goes tight, pulling locks outward so a fistful of strands are severed by the knife that goes whirring out the doorway and past Law's head. He spares Law a private little smile before turning. Law definitely needs no haki at all to know to clamp his hands over his ears as the pair begin bickering, leather to steel and tongue for tongue. 

Law is angry that he's ended up in their bed, but not surprised. Zoro's knees brushing his under the table during the dinner service, a rough "oi", and then calloused, warm fingers reaching past the fluff of his coat to stroke along his Adam's apple, lips on his and a flush that licks handsomely up Sanji's neck as he pushes open the double doors leading from the kitchen to the dining area. 

Zoro's laughter skirting his throat, the reverence with which he sets Kikoku down against the wall where he rests his own swords, teeth meeting his collarbone, the backs of his knees hitting the bed (just one, of course). Law wraps his arms around Zoro’s solid torso, lets himself be pinned by the weight and watches over his shoulder as Sanji eases the door to the room open, irritated and just a little tired in a manner refined and sharp, new to Law. He catches Law’s button-up as Zoro throws it behind them, laughing loud and bright as he fingers the rough fabric. 

“Maybe we should go out on a real date,” Sanji smiles, folding the shirt over his arms. “Though I may be too embarrassed to be seen out with you when you dress like this.” his smile sours into a playful scowl. Law chuckles quietly under Zoro’s busy hands. 

* * *

When he wakes again, Sanji’s gone. Zoro’s moved to occupy the shallow pit of warmth in the mattress like a cat seeking the sun, bringing his waist flush to Law and carelessly pulling him close. Law dips his chin down to bring a calloused finger resting against his bare chest, right above the arch of his tattoo, into his mouth, all teeth. 

“Go back to bed,” Zoro groans, right into the sensitive crook where neck meets shoulder. Law squirms against the hot breath wafting over the skin, the arms snug around him, grinding his teeth methodically into the meat of the swordsman’s finger so he can feel the punctuation of the bone beneath.

“Or don’t.” a voice from the doorway, “I’ve got breakfast.” Law makes a noise around Zoro’s finger in his mouth, something of a huff, before dropping it as the younger shifts to sit up.

“In bed, cook? Don’t treat  _ Torao _ like one of your women,” he laughs, using his knees to maneuver Law up with him and prop him up on the broad expanse of his chest. Law’s nose scrunches at being manhandled, rolling his shoulders back against the bulk with a disconcerting  _ cr-rik-rik  _ that makes Zoro snicker, press a kiss into his spine. 

Sanji smiles, a quiet sort of expression that bleeds the contentment down from his eyes and into the corners of his mouth, whispering something that sounds like  _ home. _ Law shakes his head as Sanji sets the tray over his lap, Zoro’s fingers instantly finding the embossed edges to steady it on knobby knees. This too, has a strange familiarity in it, and Law’s lashes flutter. 

He laughs when Sanji crawls into bed and presses a kiss to his throat, touch of lips and graze of teeth welcoming and unexpectant. It is a happy little noise, Law snorting juvenilely on the end of his giggle, and Zoro smiles against his nape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, cleaning up an OLD (March, LOL) draft just to have something to post and get it out of my folders. Whoops. I like post-canon and I have more of this kinda stuff sitting around which is why a lot of this wasn't super fleshed out, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
